User blog:Benicioneto/New Champion - Ike
Ike, the Dual Wielder is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities of target's maximum Health|health}} true damage to the target. |description3 = Immaterial Blade cannot affect the same target more than once every 6 aeconds. |customlabel = |custominfo = 6 }} seconds and resets Hold Sword's cooldown. Sitting on one shell for 4 seconds without attacking, reloads for seconds. |description2 = Basic attacks consume 1 shell and spray 4 pellets in a cone, dealing % AD}} physical damage plus % AD}} damage}}for each pellet beyond the first. |description3 = spray 6 pellets over a 50% wider cone, dealing bonus critical damage)}} AD}} bonus damage. Basic attacks deal 75% damage against turrets. |description4 = Pellets stop at the first enemy unit or structure they hit, meaning Graves is not guaranteed to hit his primary target. Each pellet applies on-hit effects, but enemies are affected by them once per shell. Non-champion units hit by more than one pellet are . |target range = |Estimated standard shot}} / |Estimated critical shot}} }} | }} Ike dashes forward to strike the target enemy, dealing physical damage and applying on-hit effects. |leveling = |cooldown = |target range = 550 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} Ike shot a projectile with his gun forward in a line dealing physical damage to all enemies it passes through and attaching itself to the first enemy champion or wall hit. |description2= If it is attached to an enemy champion or a wall, Ike can cast Pull for 4 seconds. |description3= Ike will dash toward the target until he reaches his attack range while them 100 units towards Ike, also by 30% for 1 second. |description4= If the projectile hits terrain, Ike dashes to the very end of its path and Hook & Pull's cooldown is reduced by 50%. |leveling = |cooldown = |target range = 1100 |cost = |costtype = Mana }} | }} Ike blocks the next enemy ability used on her within the next 1.5 seconds. |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} Ike sprays a hail of 6 pellets in a cone, dealing physical damage to all enemies that intercept the pellets. |description2 = Enemies hit take only 33% damage per pellet beyond the first and 100 units per pellet. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = mana + 1 Shell |angle = 60 |target range = 525 |cooldown = }} | }} Ike using his shotgun gains . |description2 = Ike hold his Gun, gaining new abilities and attacks with 500 range. |leveling = |cooldown = }} Ike's gains bonus and bonus . |description2 = Ike hold his Sword, gaining new abilities and becoming . |leveling = |cooldown = }} | }} Ike dashes around the battlefield, becoming in the process and dealing physical damage and applying on-hit effects. |description2 = Multi-Swing will hit up to 5 times. Hits against the same target beyond the first deal 40% damage. Multi-Swing cannot hit the same target more than twice and will prioritize blinking to new targets in range. Multi-Swing will be canceled if there are no eligible targets within the range. |leveling = | }} |cost = |costtype = mana |target range = 500 |cooldown = }} | . * As with most on-hit physical damage '' Multi-Swing'' will apply life steal. ** The damage will be mitigated if the hits are . *** and/or will block one. **** Ike will still hit even if he is . |additional = * If he dies during the cast time, '' Multi-Swing'' will be canceled and go on cooldown. * The damage of each on-hit effect applied to the same target is not reduced like '' Multi-Slash's'' hit's is. * Ike will appear next to the last enemy champion 'Multi-Swing'' hits. * will cancel Multi-Swing if the initial target uses right before Ike can land the first hit. }} }} Category:Custom champions